


Little Brat

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [117]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's a bit protective of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brat

Shannon gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched Jared climb up the scaffolding. He played the beats robotically, his eyes constantly on his monkey-like brother. His heart stopped when he saw Jared’s foot slip but luckily the younger Leto regain his balance and continued his trek. Gritting his teeth, Shannon continued to play but stood. He kept his eyes on his brother as the vocalist belted out the lyrics, a large smile on Jared’s face.

                Soon the song was over and Jared began crawling back down. Once back on the stage, Shannon narrowed his eyes, one message clear in his eyes : we’re talking later.

(*)

                “What the fuck was that?”

                Jared peered up from his drawer, a towel wrapped around his waist and his brown hair damp from the shower he just took.  “Huh?”

                “They told you not to fucking climb the scaffolding! So, what do you do? You fucking climb it like the genius you are!” Shannon exploded.

                Jared raised an eyebrow as he stood, a black sleeveless shirt in his hands, “You’re kidding right? This isn’t the first time I’ve climb before.”

                “That’s not the point,” Shannon sighed, “You knew it was dangerous, and you slipped once. If you fell, you would’ve probably died. Can you see how that would go over with Mom? “Oh, hey Mom, yeah, Jared is dead because he’s a fucking idiot that can’t listen to other people””

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Calm down Shan, I’m fine.”

                “Yeah, until your stupidity catches up with you.” Growled Shannon, “Jay, you’re 40, you’re not as young as you are, you need to stop doing stupid shit like this. You’re gonna get hurt.”

                Jared sighed and leaned back against the bunks, “Why are you so adamant about this?”

                “Because Jay, you need to be more careful,” Shannon pleaded, “You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack or something.”

                Jared snorted, “I think you just need to calm down. I’m 40 Shan, not two.”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow, “And your point is?”

                “I’m a big boy now,” Jared stated slowly.

                Shannon smirked and pinched his brother’s cheek, “Then start acting like one asshole.” He patted the cheek and grinned, “And put some pants on, you’re not a toddler. At least at like a child.”

                Jared glared at his brother as the drummer walked away, “Fucker”

                “Hey, don’t make me wash your mouth out mister. I can still put you over my knee.”

                Jared raised an eyebrow but shook his head as he knelt again, this time fishing for a pair of pants. Hearing his brother walk towards him again, Jared kept his head down and continued looking. “And you’re always gonna be a little brat to me stupid” Shannon muttered, ruffing Jared’s hair before moving to the bathroom.

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Yay me…now where the fuck are my sweatpants?”


End file.
